Resident Evil Outbreak
by Sabretooth0024
Summary: Four survivors are desperately seeking their way out of the zombie infested city.
1. Outbreak

Note: Resident Evil Outbreak and the like belong to Capcom.

This fanfic is about four desperate survivors (aka my favorite Resident Evil characters :) ) trying to elude zombies after zombies and escape Raccoon City. This is just a fanfic so I will be making changes such as putting only four characters. It's related to Resident Evil Outbreak. Oh, and if ever Resident Evil Outbreak File 3 appears, (Though I slightly doubt it'd appear since we've already heard of Resident Evil 5.) I may have to edit everything or start a new fanfic, this time with the other characters.

Oh and BTW, I've started changing the format of the fanfic because I got a couple of reviews that they want to change it so I did. I mean, it can't hurt to change it, right? I'm so sorry if I've procrastinated for a long time. I've been lazy as hell. Just hope I get "other" reviews now that I've changed the format. :)

Chapter 1: Outbreak

It was a typical night at J's Bar. Everyone is having a great time. That is until a zombie enters the bar. Will got concerned.

"Huh? What a weird customer." Will, the bartender said.

Will goes near the zombie and the zombie chews his neck.

"Ahhhh!" Will screamed in pain.

Will pushes the zombie and locks the bar. When Kevin, the police officer, and David, the plumber, were about to leave, they got shocked looking at the zombies trying to destroy the window. Cindy, the waitress noticed it also and with the zombies outside, they must escape by going up. Inside the Women's Bathroom, Yoko, a student, is busy cutting her hair, but when she saw a hand from the vent…

"Help!"

Yoko falls down and moves back tense. Cindy opens the door and helps Yoko up.

"Come on! I got the Staff Room Key and let's get out." Cindy told them.

Cindy unlocks the door. They make their way to the Staff Room. Inside, they saw a zombie. Kevin shoots the zombie with his .45 auto.

"Now where do we go?" David asked.

"There. But it's locked." Cindy said, pointing at the door.

"How'd ya know?" Kevin asked.

"We always keep that door locked."

"Where's the key?" Yoko asked.

"It should be under the newspaper."

Kevin gets the newspaper and the Key with a Blue Tag.

"It's this one, right?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah." Cindy replied.

He unlocks it and they make their way to the Liquor Room. But…

"Great…" Cindy angrily said.

"What?" Yoko asked.

"The shutter's down."

"What say we destroy it?" Kevin said.

The survivors keep on ramming the shutter but nothing happened.

"Great!" David angrily said.

"Now what?"

"Cindy, what's your opinion? I mean, you work here." Kevin asked.

"Um, well, we can use that forklift, but I don't know where the key is."

The survivors look around to find the key and David soon finds it.

"Found it." David said to his friends.

David activates the forklift and everyone climbs the cargo. As they make their way to the rooftop, Yoko gets the Storage Key.

"Crows!" Kevin shouted and aggressively shoots at the crows.

"Hey guys, I found this." Yoko said, showing the Storage Key. "Where do I use this?"

"Use it on the storage room." Cindy said, pointing to the storage room.

Yoko uses it and everybody enters.

"I don't remember Jack leaving all sorts of firearms here." Cindy said.

"Well it can't hurt to borrow them." David said.

Everyone takes handguns and some ammo as well as a few First Aid Sprays. They get out of the storage room.

"Now what?" Kevin asked.

"I think we can ram that gate open." Yoko said.

Everyone rams the gate and destroys it. Suddenly, a police can be heard from below.

"Attention, due to the rising progress, this area will be closed off soon. Please proceed to this checkpoint immediately. If you cannot make it in time, we cannot guarantee your safety."

Time limit: 2:00

Everyone climbs up and they make it through a gap.

"I'll go first." David said.

David jumps and makes it.

"C'mon Yoko."

Yoko jumps but she didn't make it and dangles at the edge of the roof.

"Jesus!" David complained.

David helps her up. Kevin and Cindy jump and make it. They enter the building.

Time limit: 1:44

They enter the elevator and they make it down. They shot zombies in their way and makes it in front of J's Bar. They meet with Raymond.

"Raymond!" Kevin said.

"Kevin! Listen, do me a favor. Push those cars to make a barricade. Do it!"

Kevin and David push the car near them while Yoko and Cindy push the car in front of the one Kevin and David are pushing. Later

"Oh God! They're getting closer. Let's go, now!" Raymond said, panicky opening the padlock door.

Raymond shoots the door open with his shotgun. There are countless zombies around. The survivors shoot the zombies with their guns.

"I'm out of ammo!" David said.

"Same here." Yoko said.

"Raymond, hurry it up! We're running out of ammo!" Kevin told him.

"Give me a minute!"

Raymond shoots the door for the last time and kicks it open. He shoots the zombies with his shotgun and tells them to leave. But he noticed a gas tank. But before he can talk he is attacked by a zombie. With his last ounce of strength…

"That's a fuel tank. Leak the gas…and use it to burn these bastards! Do it now! Ahhhhh!"

The zombies kill Raymond.

Cindy releases the gas from the fuel tank.

"Now what?" Cindy asked.

"We must ignite this gas. Anybody have a Lighter?" Kevin asked to his friends.

"I do." David replied.

"Good, then toss it."

David tosses the Lighter and created a huge flame burning the zombies.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire!" Kevin told them and he jumps into the canal.

"Cindy, Yoko, jump if you want to live!" David told them as he jumps into the canal.

"I guess." Yoko said.

"Chestnuts?" Cindy asked to herself.

Yoko and Cindy jump into the canal. The gas tank explodes.

"Everybody all right?" Kevin asked.

"We're fine." David said while looking at the women.

The survivors make it out of the sewers and in front of Apple Inn. They meet Dorian, one of Kevin's colleague.

"Dorian!"

"Kevin! You're all right!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm searching for survivors in this area." Dorian said, looking at the others. "Is that all of them? No matter, hop inside my truck."

Dorian leads the survivors to safety…

"The highway's too dangerous. We're taking the side streets."

…but stops when they see a barricade.

"Damn! Another barricade. As you can see, there are too many road blocks. I'm afraid you have to get out and continue on foot."

The survivors get out of the van.

"Um, can we borrow some of these weapons?" Kevin asked.

"Take whatever you want."

"Thanks."

The survivors get everything they need.

"Now where do we go?" David asked.

"Over there!" Cindy points to the stairs.

The survivors go up and see lots of zombies.

"Oh my God! Hey isn't that my colleagues?" Kevin asked.

Millions of zombies are trying to break a barricade. Three cops are trying to activate a detonator.

"Eric, what's taking so long? Activate it already!" Elliott said to him.

"I'm trying!"

"Hurry!" Harry said.

The zombies destroy the barricade and chew on Elliot and Eric. Harry backs away.

"I have to help them!" Kevin said.

The survivors make it down to the Main Street.

"Harry! Are you all right?" Kevin asked him.

"Shit! The detonator's broke into two! Kevin, you have to help. Combine the detonator pieces and plant it near Eric's body! Here! You can have my handgun!"

"Thanks. Just wait here."

The survivors look for the pieces. They finally find it and they activated the detonator creating an explosion. Later, Dorian leads them to safety. Inside the van…

"Whew! That's was plain annoying." Kevin said.

"You said it. Now what do we do?" Cindy asked.

"We escape the city. Since the city isn't safe to roam around, we might as well escape underground. I think I know where we can go." Yoko replied.

"Where?" David asked.

"You'll see."


	2. Below Freezing Point

Chapter 2: Below Freezing Point

The survivors make it inside an underground facility, which is, unknown to Kevin, David and Cindy is an Umbrella company.

"We're gonna hide here! Hey! Yoko! I'm talking to you!" David shouted at her.

Yoko ignores David

"Son of a bitch!"

The shutter behind them goes up. The survivors enter. As they make their way, Yoko almost got her leg shot by a gun. The survivors meet an Umbrella worker.

"Monica?" Yoko bluntly said.

"I didn't expect you to return, after your little incident." The worker said.

Yoko acts as if she knows nothing.

"I assume that you went and hid under a rock like a little child that you are." She continued.

"What is that capsule?"

"Wait! Wait! Are you after this, too! Hm, you are, aren't you, oh you are so-"

"Stop it! I-I don't understand exactly what you're talking about!"

"Don't play the innocent-little-girl with me! You can't fool me! You could never fool me! But maybe we can work something out. Give me your ID card."

Yoko gets her ID card from her back pocket. She looks at it as if she didn't have one. Before she can examine it, Monica grabs it.

"Yoko, you little life saver." Monica said, looking at the card.

" I'm so glad we had this chance to catch up! Have a nice life."

Monica aims her gun at Yoko making sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Yoko raises her arms thinking she could get killed.

"If it's left of it."

"Are you all right?" David asked.

"Who was that?" Cindy asked.

"Relax, Yoko. I've dated wild ones like her." Kevin said to her.

Yoko didn't say anything. She didn't listen to a word her friends said.Kevin, David and Cindy go up the stairs and into the vent hole while Yoko stays behind.

At B6F…

"What is this place?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know." David replied.

Kevin sees a Frozen Wrench near a broken elevator.

"Hey look what I found!"

Kevin shows David and Cindy the Frozen Wrench.

"I wonder what's it for?"

At B7F

Yoko peers into a computer.

"Sigh. Huh? Password? Um…"

Yoko types in 0634.

"Huh?"

Yoko hears noises behind her. The two open cabinets close and one opens. Yoko sees a bottle with an unknown substance written "VP-017." She collects the VP-017.

"What's this?" she thought to herself.

At B6F

Kevin shoots a zombie.

"Go to hell!"

David removes his right glove and touches the water inside the sink.

"Kevin, I think we should put that wrench here to thaw it."

Kevin tosses the Frozen Wrench and David catches it. David puts the wrench in the water.

At B7F

Yoko shoots a zombie.

"Anyone! Help!"

Yoko enters the other room, collects the Umb #3 and mixes it with the V-Jolt.

"Oh my God! Umbrella's experimental compound…wait…what's Umbrella?"

At B6F

Cindy uses the Wrench on the panel.

"A Valve Handle…" David murmured.

"Why don't you try that on this hole?" Cindy said, pointing to the hole.

David uses the Valve Handle on the hole. They see a ladder leading down to B7F.

"Who's going down?" Kevin asked.

"…me. Yoko could be down there." David replied.

At B7F

David goes down. He proceeds to the Duct and bumps into Yoko. Both of them fall down on their asses.

"Hey!"

"David! I'm so worried about you!" Yoko said, hugging him.

"Actually, WE were worried about you. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I lost you."

"There, there." David said, kissing Yoko's forehead. "Everything's fi-"

Both shocked at what they're doing, David and Yoko suddenly move farther apart.

"What are we doing!" Yoko asked loudly.

"Sorry. I'm also sorry for yelling at you."

"That's alright."

"Who was that anyway?"

"My acquaintance. That's all I know. I don't know anything else. I don't even know why I know this place."

At the Duct

"Shit!" Kevin complained.

"Why?"

"How can I possibly use this with that goddamn vegetable blocking that ladder!"

"Kevin! Cindy! Is that you!" Yoko said from below.

Kevin and Cindy look down and see Yoko and David.

"A little help here, pretty please?"

"Umm…"

Yoko gets her V-Jolt and uses it on the plant. The plant dies and Yoko and David climb the ladder while Kevin uses the Valve Handle on the hole nearby.

The survivors climb the ladder and proceeded to B4F.

"Brrr! It's soooo cold! I can't feel my nuts!" Kevin said, shivering.

"You said it. I'm freezing down here. We're all gonna freeze to death." David said to him.

"I can see my breath!" Yoko said, seeing her breath.

"Hmmm, what is this place? It's so cold! I'm gonna die here." Cindy said.

Cindy leaned her head near a wall to rest but her tongue gets stuck on the frozen wall.

"Helth! Helth me! My tongue ith shtuck!"

Kevin pulls Cindy's tongue with all his strength and was able to pull it out.

"Thanks! How can I ever thank you!"

"How 'bout a kiss?"

"Um, ok."

Cindy and Kevin kiss each other.

"Uh, that's enough! We gotta get outta here before my dick freezes!" David threw a tantrum.

The survivors head to the turn table.

"Hey, it's a key! I bet I can use it there."

Kevin uses the Turn Table Key but nothing happens.

"What! How come it doesn't work!"

"Must be because it's frozen." Cindy answered.

"Son of a bitch!"

"It's my ID card. I think I know where I can use it."

Everyone proceeds to the west area passage. Yoko uses her ID card on the card reader.

"I think I can scan my finger print here." Yoko said as she scans her fingerprint.

Kevin, David and Cindy enter the culture room. Cindy sees a blowtorch nearby.

"This blowtorch may come in handy." Cindy takes the blowtorch.

"Where's Yoko?" Kevin asked.

At B5F

Yoko sees a dying man.

"Yoko? Is that you? Listen Monica took one of Birkin's samples here. I wonder what she had in mind. She's been acting strange lately."

"That's what's inside that capsule?"

"Yes. By the way, I don't think I'll make it. I'm gonna die any minute now. So, take this."

The man surrenders his Magnum Handgun to Yoko.

"Th-thanks."

At B4F

"Oh goody, a shotgun! But it's broken. Oh, pooh!" Cindy said.

"It looks fixable."

David repairs the shotgun and gives it to Cindy.

"Thanks." She said.

"Hey, Cindy. Try using that Blowtorch on this lever. It's frozen solid." Kevin said to her.

"Ok."

Cindy uses the Blowtorch on the lever. Later…

"Good, it's warmer now." She said.

"Finally." David said.

"I can feel my dick again!" Kevin said, relieved.

Yoko enters.

"Sorry, I had to meet somebody."

"Well as long as you're safe." David replied.

The survivors make it to the main shaft.

"Ahhhh! What are those!" Cindy screamed.

"Hunters! Watch out! They can break your weapons and even chop out your heads!" Yoko said.

"What say we kill them!" David arrogantly said.

David aims his handgun and shoots but a hunter destroys it.

"Damn!"

"I told you." Yoko said to him.

"Run!" Kevin told them.

The survivors make it to the turn table. Kevin gets the Turn Table Key activates it. There are hunters around so they had to hide behind the turn table.

The survivors hear an unknown voice.

"The turn table will be leaving for 3 minutes. All employees please proceed to the turn table now."

Time limit: 3:00

Later, when there are 2 minutes left, Monica came wounded. The capsule she carried was broken and she collapsed.

"Monica!" Yoko exclaimed, running to her.

"Why did this have to happen?"

A hunter jumps in to attack Yoko. But before he could hurt Yoko, David pulled her allowing Yoko to evade the hunter's swipe.

"C'mon! It's not safe here!"

David and Yoko run at the back of the turn table. When the 2 minutes expire, the turn table went up. Monica starts to act weird and a G-Embryo came out of her chest killing her as a result.

Inside the turn table

"Boy, what a journey." David thought.

"I wonder where we're going?" Kevin asked.

"This is one journey I will never forget." Cindy said.

"I still don't know who I am." Yoko thought.

At the marshaling yard

The G-Embryo comes out.

"What's that?" Kevin asked.

"Just some bug." David commented.

"A pretty rare one. I haven't seen anything like that."

The G-Embryo starts to mutate and grows bigger and bigger.

"Did I mention that it can mutate!"

The survivors scream and run away. Stuck in a dead end, Kevin fires it with his .45 auto, David uses his handgun that he fixed, Cindy uses a shotgun that David fixed and Yoko used the Magnum Handgun she got from her colleague. They keep shooting until they run out of ammo.

"We've run out of ammo! Now what!" Cindy exclaimed.

"You guys distract him! I'll use the turn table to ram him." Yoko said to her friends.

Kevin, David and Cindy distract the G-Mutation while Yoko passed beside it. Before the G-Mutation could attack the three guys, Yoko operated the turn table to ram the G-Mutation.

The G-Mutation dies and the survivors enter the turn table and escape the facility.

"Are you guys all right?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." David replied.

"M-hm." Cindy said.

"I still don't know my past. I know my acquaintances but I don't know myself." Yoko said.

"You can think of that as soon as we leave this city." David kindly told her.

"So where are we heading? Cindy asked.

"I don't know, maybe some hospital or whatever." Kevin replied.

"I wonder what created those?"

"I think it's some sort of virus. All I know is that when this virus is infected in all of your cells, you will turn into a zombie. A bite from it will infect you and if untreated, you will turn into a zombie." Yoko told to her friends.

"Great. How many zombies are there?" David asked.


	3. The Hive

Chapter 3: The Hive

The survivors make it inside Raccoon Hospital. However, it seems that the hospital is no safer than the bar or the facility. It turned into a hive which is infested with lots of leeches.

"Enough with the goddamn zombies!" David complained.

"We'll never be safe!" Cindy said.

"I think those zombies have a crush on me." Yoko said.

"More zombies, huh?" Kevin said, while yawning.

As they get out of the room, a doctor named Hursh enters the room.

"Oh, I apologize if I surprised you. Please, do not be alarmed. I'm a doctor at this hospital. I must say that this hospital is not a safe place to take shelter. It's not safe whether it may look or sound. If I were you, I'd get out of this as soon as possible." He told the survivors.

Hursh leaves and the survivors follow him.

"What say we look around for some stuff we can use?" Kevin asked them.

"Tch, fine." David replied.

The survivors proceed to Room 302.

"This crutch could come in handy," Yoko said, taking the crutch.

David opens a locker and finds a handgun. "I found a handgun…"

Suddenly, the vent above Cindy fell down and hit her.

"Ow! What the!" she said, rubbing her aching head.

A creature with leeches surrounding it, which is called, leech man, comes out of the air duct and tries to suck their blood.

Kevin kicks the leech man. "Take that!" he shouted at him. While distracting him, he told the others to run.

David, Yoko and Cindy run away while Kevin distracts the leech man. David, Yoko and Cindy go to the Nurses' Station where Hursh activates the elevator.

Hursh was surprised when he saw them. "Oh! Hello. I'm trying to activate the elevator," he told them.

Hursh leaves but is attacked by the leech man. David, Yoko and Cindy tried to help but a barricade is blocking the way. Hursh climbed the barricade and the three pull him to save him. But the leech man is surprisingly stronger than them and it pulled Hursh and the leeches moved to his body.

"I hope he's all right," Cindy said.

"Look out!" David warned her.

A zombie tries to attack Cindy from behind but David shoots the zombie many times.

"Let's get outta here. I'm scared!" Yoko complained.

The three gets out of the station and meets with Kevin.

"Everybody all right," Kevin asked.

"Yeah," they replied simultaneously.

They enter the elevator and proceed to 2F.

"I'll go first." Kevin said to them. He sees a zombie nearby and readily aims his gun and shoots it. "Go to hell," he exclaimed.

Yoko and Cindy enter the Nurses' Center.

"What's that? It looks like-"

Before Yoko could finish her sentence, she is attacked by leeches and is bleeding.

"Yoko!" Cindy shouted. She was worried and she immediately "shouldered" her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm bleeding! And I can't stop it!"

"Take it easy. I have my Bandages with me."

"Thanks. By the way, I saw something we may need."

Yoko gets the memo. It says: Cerulean-4041, Emerald-1160, Turquoise-7221, Carmine-1210, Ivy-2005.

"I don't get it." Cindy said.

"Me too."

Kevin and David are at the Office.

"Hey! I found a clue!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Kevin, we're not playing Scooby-Doo here, ok? What does it say anyway?"

"It says+7001. I don't get it."

"Me too."

Kevin and David proceed to the Locker Room and into the Examination Room.

"It's an ID card. Where do I use this?" David thought as he obtained the ID card.

Kevin looks at a graffiti. He reads it loud. "My daughter's birthday, September 30. Don't forget."

"Kevin?" David called his name.

"Oh, nothing."

The leech man comes out.

"Not again!" Kevin complained.

"Run!"

Kevin and David run away back to 2F Passage. They bump into Yoko and Cindy.

"Looks like we ran into each other again," Kevin said.

"Hey, are there any other places we haven't visited?" Cindy asked.

"How about 1F?"

"That ain't safe. Let's try B1F." David told them

The survivors proceed to B1F and into the Elevator Control Room.

"Ewww!" Yoko saw leeches on the keyboard.

"I'll take care of that." Kevin said. He uses a blood pack and the leeches start to suck it.

"Where'd you get that?" Cindy asked.

"This is a hospital, Cindy. It should have lots of blood packs."

"So, what do we type?" Yoko asked.

"It says that you have to enter a 4-digit passcode." Cindy told them.

"Hmmm," Yoko remembers the memo she took and reads it. Let's try, 1210.

Yoko inputs 1210. But it was incorrect.

"Let's try 7001." David said.

David inputs 7001 but it was incorrect. Suddenly, the leech man enters.

"Oh no," Cindy exclaimed.

"Don't worry. The blood pack should still have blood in it." Kevin consoled her.

"Let me see that, please," Yoko told David. David gives her the piece of paper and Yoko reads it. "Let's try adding 1210 and 7001…ok so that's 8211."

Yoko inputs 8211 and the computer says that they are now allowed to go to B2F.

"I saw graffiti with a date. I'll try to type it in," Kevin told them.

Kevin inputs 0930 and the computer says that they are now allowed to go to the rooftop.

"C'mon, let's get outta here before that leech man finishes his meal." Cindy told them.

They enter the Reposing Room.

"We'll be safe here. Now where do we go? I'll go to the far room. I have a key for that." David told them.

"Me and Cindy will go to the rooftop," Kevin said.

"I'll go to B2F," Yoko told them.

The survivors split up.

At the Waste Liquid Disposal Room

"Hmmm…" David thought.

David goes down the stairs. He goes down to the water and gets the Padlock Key.

"It's a key to a padlock," he thought again.

Suddenly, a zombie grabs David's foot and bites it. David kicks and accidentally decapitates the zombie.

"Great! I'm infected. Damn zombie."

At the rooftop

A crow pecks Cindy and Kevin immediately shoots the crow.

"You all right?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. I think I'm infected with the virus as well."

Kevin sees a wounded cop and talks to him. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Buddy, I don't think I'll make it. It's getting dark." He sees Cindy, who seems to resemble his wife.

"Maggie? Is that you? Please, the both of you, Take these."

The cop surrenders 2 Submachine Guns for Kevin and Cindy. The cop dies.

"Just what we need. I love these babies," Kevin whistled.

"Yeah, but who's Maggie?"

At B2F Fixed Temperature Laboratory

Yoko waits for the leech man. The leech man enters.

"You'll die right here."

Yoko places a blood pack inside the lab. The leech man sucks it and Yoko sets the temperature to high. The high temperature caused the leeches to die. Yoko enters the lab.

"It's him," she said, shocked when the leech man was Hursh. "Oh my God!" Suddenly, Yoko trips on a card key. "Huh? A card key?"

Yoko gets the card key but it's too hot and it burns her hand.

"Ouch! It's hot."

Yoko goes back and sets the temperature to low.

"There. I just hope we can get out of here."

The survivors meet at the B2F Passage. They see a zombie nearby.

"Stay back. I'm aiming at full power," Kevin told them.

"Full power?" David made a bewildered face.

Kevin reaims so that he could create a potshot but is bitten by a zombie. Kevin pushes the zombie back and shoots it.

"You're infected too?" David asked.

"What do you mean "too?""

"A zombie bit me a while ago."

"Well, we better find a cure for that as soon as possible. Let's get outta here first. I have a card key and we can use it there." Yoko said.

Yoko uses the card key and they enter.

"There is a boat chained here. Is there a key for this?" Kevin asked his friends.

"I have one," David replied.

David unlocks the padlock.

"Shall we?"

The survivors operate the boat. But there are leeches in the way and they had to disembark immediately. The boat hits the leeches and they have awakened the giant leech.

"Oh no," Yoko exclaimed.

"Yoko, think fast!" David told him.

David throws Yoko a Burst Handgun and she catches it and loses her balance as well.

"Watch out!" Cindy warned them.

Cindy attacks the giant leech with the Submachine Gun.

"Hey, we just wanna get outta here, you piece of shit!" Kevin exclaimed at the leech.

Kevin attacks the giant leech with the Submachine Gun. The giant leech spits on them.

"Hey!" Yoko shouted.

Yoko attacks the giant leech with the Burst Handgun and David attacks the giant leech with the handgun. Suddenly, the giant leech tackles them from below. Everyone is knocked out.

"Argh! You get lost!" David said to the giant leech.

David angrily uses his last bullet at the giant leech and she dies.

"Whew." Kevin tiredly said.

"Finally," David said.

The survivors walk forward.

"If this is a sewer, we should be able to make it out to the city limits," Cindy said.

"Let's keep walking. We should be able to get out of here." Kevin told them.

"We should get out of this city as soon as we can," Yoko said as well.

"Well, there might be a cure for this virus. We better move fast and look for one as well," David warned them.

Virus gauge: Kevin-14, David-11, Cindy-9, Yoko-not yet infected.


	4. Hellfire

Chapter 4: Hellfire

After making it out of the sewers, the survivors run into more zombies. They had to run away. They entered the Apple Inn Square. However, while they were there, the boiler inside exploded. Everyone was concerned.

"What happened?" David said loudly.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"What was that?" Yoko asked as well.

"What's going on?" Cindy said as well.

The survivors enter the Boiler Room. David sees a radio on a firefighter's body. He hears voices and got concerned.

"Hmm?"

David thought of using it for help and starts to talk on it.

"Hello? Hey! What now?"

David didn't get any replies but he overheard that they should proceed to the front lobby.

"Don't know what to do…"

Kevin sees a ladder behind him.

"It looks like we can go up."

"I saw a door a while ago…a corpse pinned it shut though," Yoko told them.

"We'll have to split up."

Yoko and Cindy proceed up the ladder while Kevin and David went outside. Yoko saw something in the firefighter's pocket that she had to look.

"I wonder what this is for…" Yoko said, taking the ID card.

Yoko and Cindy proceed their way. They see a lone zombie. They think that it shouldn't be much of a problem but…

"Help!" Yoko shouted. She wasn't able to dodge the zombie and is scratched.

Cindy immediately shoots the zombie.

"Are you all right?" Cindy asked.

"I've been infected!"

At Kevin and David…

A zombie bites David.

"Help me, dammit!" he shouted.

"Get off our asses, bastard!" Kevin exclaimed at the zombie and started to shoot him with his .45 auto.

"You all right?" Kevin asked him.

"I'm bleeding!"

"Take it easy. I'll help you," Kevin consoled and "shouldered" him.

At Yoko and Cindy…

Yoko and Cindy are hanging on a narrow ledge.

"I'm scared. The wind's strong," Yoko complained.

"I shouldn't have even tried this!"

Yoko sees a zombie trying to destroy a window from inside. Yoko shouts in fear and the zombie breaks through and tries to eat her. Both of them fell down.

Fortunately for Yoko, she was able to turn her body while falling and she let her foot stay on the ledge.

"You can't die yet!" Cindy told her.

She fell down and grabbed onto the ledge. She repeatedly kicked the zombie and both Yoko and the zombie fell down because her foot slipped. Yoko grabbed Cindy's leg and Cindy climbed back up. Yoko grabbed onto the ledge and both of them are back in position.

"Whew. Thank you very much," Yoko thanked her.

"I had to do it."

Suddenly, crows appear while they were making their way.

"Shit!" Yoko cursed.

"Oh no!"

The crows dive to attack them but they got hit by a flare that came out of an open window. Both Yoko and Cindy looked bewildered as they see the crow move around on fire and start to die one by one.

At Kevin and David…

They are at Room 204.

"There's a map on the wall," Kevin said.

"And lights on it," David said.

"You think this has something to do with the pictures with switches?"

"Is that the answer to this?"

"Which ones aren't lighted?"

"1 and 4."

At Yoko and Cindy…

They are at the Owner's Room.

"It's a hole. It looks too steep to go down," Cindy said.

"We need a platform or whatever shit we can use."

"Will that crate do?" Cindy asked, pointing at it.

Yoko and Cindy push the crate down the hole.

At Kevin and David…

They are at Room 204.

"There. We lighted the map completely. Now what?" Kevin complained.

"This puzzle makes no goddamn sense!" David complained.

Note: This is one of my favorite ad-libs in the game. :p

"O…kay."

"Now we're REALLY gonna die!"

David is so angry and raged. He thought of leaning on a wall but he leaned on a statue instead. The statue had a sharp edge that poked his back.

"Ow! What the hell!"

David saw the statue and angrily breaks it. When he saw the broken pieces, he sees the Gold Key.

"It's a gold key…" David said.

"David! You little lifesaver, you!" Kevin told him in a nice manner. He gave David a noogie.

"Hey! HEY! Stop it, dammit! Damn, it hurts!" David complained. Kevin didn't care though.

At Yoko and Cindy…

Yoko is at Room 101 and Cindy is at the Boiler Room.

At Room 101.

Yoko reads a file on the bed.

"Hmm, J. Wilson," Yoko thought. She turns around and sees a safe. She remembers the file that she took and looks for the name J. Wilson.

"DCH…is that the code?" she thought.

At the Boiler Room.

Cindy sees a dead firefighter's body.

"Him, too."

She also saw the broken ladder.

"The ladder's broken. I won't be able to go down anymore unless I find another way." She thought.

Cindy thought that she could find something useful if she searched the firefighter's body. She searched his pockets and got a card key.

"It's a card key. I think I'll need this."

At Kevin and David…

Kevin and David shoot a zombie and make it to the Security Office door.

"We need a passcode," David said.

"Why the hell would there be puzzles in an ordinary inn!"

"Let's just search around if we want to live"

Kevin and David search around for a file until Kevin bumps into the file inside the Linen Room.

"2287. I found it."

Kevin looks for David and finds him.

"I found the answer," He told him.

"Let's head back…"

Kevin and David proceed back to the door. Kevin keys in 2287. The door unlocks.

"Good," Kevin said.

At Yoko and Cindy…

Yoko and Cindy meet each other.

"What did you find?" Cindy asked.

"I found this silver key and this shotgun," Yoko replied.

"Great! I found this card key and a few herbs I might need. Hey, I think we can use the card key on the card reader for that room."

Yoko and Cindy precede to the door and Cindy swipes the card key on the card reader. Simultaneously, the survivors enter the Security Room.

"Kevin!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Cindy! You're all right!"

Kevin and Cindy hug each other and so does David and Yoko.

"I thought you were a goner," David told Yoko.

"You too,"

"Oh and by the way, I found this gold key."

"I found this silver key."

"So we split up again?" Cindy asked.

Yoko and Cindy proceed to where David and Kevin were and vice versa.

"Up the stairs?" Yoko asked Cindy.

"Up the stairs."

At Kevin and David…

"It's a hole. Do we jump down?" Kevin asked David.

"It's safe anyway."

Kevin and David jump down the crate and into the corridor.

"What are those!" David shouted panicky.

"I don't know what they are but they're gonna kill us!"

Kevin and David shoot the lickers. After killing them, David examines the locked door.

"It's locked. It has a gold relief in it."

"Gold relief? So this is what the key's for?"

Kevin uses the key and they enter the power room. David sees a battery and takes it.

"I found a battery…I think I can create a weapon with this."

Kevin examines the control panel.

"I think we have to solve another puzzle."

At Yoko and Cindy…

They are at the third floor.

"What's that!" Yoko shouted panicky

"I don't know but they're gonna kill us!"

Yoko and Cindy shoot the lickers. Yoko examines the locked door.

"It's locked. It has a silver relief in it."

"Silver relief? Try using that key you found."

Yoko uses the silver key on the door and they enter. Cindy notices something sparkling on the tomato plant.

"Is that a ruby?"

"It may come in handy."

Cindy gets the jewel.

"Let's go back."

At Kevin and David…

"Wonder what this means?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know. I think it's the power supply. Now that we solved it, let's go back."

The survivors meet at the Security Office.

"Hey, I found this jewel." Cindy told them.

"Try inserting that into that statue" Kevin told her, pointing at the statue that has a hole in its bust.

Cindy goes to the statue and tries to put the ruby but it doesn't fit.

"It doesn't fit," she said.

"Great!" David complained.

David, annoyed and pissed, leans on the bookshelf nearby and the bookshelf moves away from him.

"What the hell!"

"It's a secret door," Yoko said.

"I thought I heard a click,"

"I heard it, too. Try putting that jewel now, Cindy," Kevin told her.

Cindy puts the jewel and the secret door opens. The survivors enter and they see the lobby. They operate the ladder and go down.

"There's our exit. Now let's get outta here!" Kevin told his friends.

The survivors run to the entrance but the vent from above fell down. The Regis Licker came down. Kevin was curious and he tried to see her face but is strangled by the Regis Licker.

"Help!"

"Kevin!" Cindy exclaimed

David, Yoko and Cindy run to help him but the Regis Licker threw Kevin to them and got hit.

"Why you little!" Kevin threw a tantrum.

Kevin shoots the Regis Licker many times. The Regis licker vibrates back and forth and unleashes a barrage of attacks with her tongue hitting the survivors and knocking them down. The survivors quickly stand up.

"Damn you!" he exclaimed again.

"Kevin, wait!" David told him.

Kevin didn't listen and shoots the Regis Licker many times. The Regis licker vibrates back and forth and unleashes a barrage of attacks with her tongue hitting the survivors and knocking them down.

The survivors quickly stand up but they are weakened. Cindy shoots the two lickers behind them.

"They're still alive."

Cindy uses up a First Aid Spray and heals her friends.

"You guys kill that creature! I'll kill these two." Yoko told them.

Kevin, David and Cindy shoot the Regis Licker. To make sure nothing bothers them, Yoko rings the bell and the lickers start to go insane with the sound.

The Regis Licker vibrates back and forth and unleashes a barrage of attacks with her tongue while Kevin, David and Cindy ran away.

"Die!" David told to the Regis Licker.

Everyone shoots and kills the Regis Licker. A firefighter destroys the entrance.

"You made it. Get out! Hurry!" he said.

The survivors get out of Apple Inn.

"That was close. It's not just the hotel. The whole city's burning. You were lucky," Danny, the fireman said.

"Thanks," Cindy thanked him.

"We were trying to help the others. It's worse than a war zone. You survivors better get out of the city while you can. I have a very bad feeling about this."

"By the way, this is for you," Yoko gave the two ID cards to him.

As Danny stares at the ID cards, he says, "May you rest in peace."

Virus gauge: Kevin-27, David-22, Cindy-19, Yoko-9.


	5. Wild Things

Note: The reason why I started off with Wild Things scenario is that Decisions, Decisions scenario has no "To be continued…" and I will be changing a LOT of the last scenarios namely Decisions, Decisions and End of the Road. Also, if any of you have played Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil Outbreak and Biohazard Outbreak File 2, you will notice that in a cutscene in Resident Evil Outbreak, the Temporary Shelter is similar to the parking lot in the R. P. D. so it's possible that the scenario Desperate Times came before Decisions Decisions. I still have to figure out the scenario orders though.

Chapter 5: Wild Things

The survivors are stuck in the Raccoon City Zoo's rear gate. They have to make their way out of the zoo while the rescue team is on their way.

Cindy reads the bulletin board.

"To the citizens of Raccoon City. This is an emergency announcement from the R. P. D. There has been an increasing amount of incidents everywhere. The circumstances have been very dangerous. The authorities are trying to control the situation. Meanwhile, we suggest everyone to proceed to the temporary evacuation site that we have set up. Below is the schedule that we will be dispatching the rescue helicopter to help carry the citizens safely outside together. Location: Zoo Front Gate. Time: 10:00, 3:00, 6:00 and 10:00. Also some areas are blocked off. Please follow our instructions and act accordingly so that we can carry out the rescue task easily. R. P. D. assistant chief, Raymond Douglas."

Cindy looks at the rear gate.

"That looks like the city zoo's rear gate. I have a very bad feeling about this but it looks like this is the only way."

The survivors proceed to the gate.

"It's chained," David said.

"Let's look around if we can use something to cut this chain," Yoko said.

The survivors enter the Elephant Restaurant. They look around.

"I found a Bolt Cutter," Kevin told them.

"I found a Revolver," Yoko said as well.

The survivors went to the gate and Kevin uses the Chain Cutter. They push the gate open.

"Next time, I want to do this on a nice Sunday afternoon.

The survivors enter the zoo. Suddenly, they saw debris from behind them and a zombie elephant busts in.

"Zombie elephant! Run for your lives!" Kevin warned them.

The survivors run for their lives and screams like girls but Yoko trips.

"Yoko!" David shouted.

David drags Yoko but the elephant was able to stomp on Yoko's foot.

"Ow! Shit!" she cursed.

Yoko aims her Revolver at the elephant.

"Damn you!" she cursed again.

Yoko shoots the elephant and the elephant runs away.

"Are you all right?" David asked her.

"I'm fine," she said, trying to stand up but her leg aches.

"Great."

"That elephant crushed my ankle!"

David carries Yoko.

"H-hey!" she said.

"Sorry, Yoko, but if you wanna live, I have to carry you," David said.

The survivors proceed to the South Concourse.

"Hyenas!" Kevin screamed and starts to shoot at the hyenas.

"Thanks," Cindy said to him.

The survivors proceed to the Office. They make their way and the elephant crushed the window and grabs the guy they just saw.

"Ahh!" Cindy screamed.

They enter the Inner Office. David lets Yoko sit on the office chair.

"Are you alright?" Cindy asked Yoko, concerned about her.

"My ankle," Yoko said.

"The zombie elephant stomped her ankle," David told Cindy.

Cindy touches Yoko's ankle.

"Ow!" Yoko groaned in pain.

Cindy removes Yoko's left shoe and touches her ankle.

"It's sprained, alright," Cindy said.

"What should I do?"

"I should stop the pain."

Cindy rips off a piece of her skirt and ties it on Yoko's ankle. She put her shoe back on her foot.

"Hey!" Kevin thought to himself.

"You'll be just fine."

Yoko tries to stand up.

"Ow! My ankle," Yoko groaned again.

"Don't rush yourself. David should carry you until you can walk."

Kevin looks at Cindy in a perverted manner.

"Cindy! I broke my arm," Kevin said, pretending to have a broken arm.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen. You are just pretending to have a broken arm just so that you can see my legs. You're such a creep."

"Damn," he said under his breath.

David laughs.

"C'mon. I found this key. We'll need it."

David carries Yoko and they proceed to the East Concourse.

"It's locked. Is this what this key is for?"

The elephant appears.

"Ahh! David! Use that damn key before that elephant eats us alive!" Kevin exclaimed at him.

David is panicking. He couldn't insert the Elephant Key perfectly as he is scared of the elephant and he is carrying Yoko with his left arm. The elephant charges and hits Kevin and Cindy.

"Hurry up, already!" Kevin shouted at him.

"I'm trying!"

The elephant tosses Kevin and Cindy high up into the air. Kevin and Cindy shout thinking that they might die soon.

"Oh no!" David muttered.

David unlocks it and enters the Elephant Stage. Upon entering it, Kevin and Cindy landed in front of them and they lose some blood.

"Are you all right?" David asked them.

"I'm fine." Cindy replied.

The elephant appears. The survivors proceed to the ladder on the other side and climb it.

"We close the gate!" Kevin told them. "Come on!"

The survivors climb the ladder. Kevin operates the computer but nothing happens.

"What?"

"There's no power." David said.

"Aw, shit!"

"We have to activate it but where?"

"I saw the computer in the office. We can use that but we need a passcode." Cindy replied.

The survivors go to the door.

"Hornbills!" Kevin shouted. He was panicking and starts to shoot crazily at the hornbills.

"Kevin, stop being stupid," David told him.

"Whatever."

The survivors go down the stairs and into the Terrarium Dome.

"Bugs!" Kevin was being stupid once again and started to shoot at the bugs.

"Will you STOP WASTING YOUR DAMN BULLETS AND LET'S GO TO THE OTHER PLACES!" David angrily said to him.

"Ok, ok, ok. Relax."

The survivors continue their way through. Kevin sees a Mr. Raccoon Medal near his feet.

"What's this?"

Kevin takes it and they proceed to the Lakeside Area.

"Alligator!" Cindy was scared and starts to shoot at the alligator. She lost all her bullets and kicked it after.

"Sigh." David thought.

"Let's swim over there." Kevin told them.

"No."

"Come on." Yoko told David.

David lets Yoko sit on the ground.

"No!"

"Wimp!"

"No! No!"

"For me?" Yoko said to him making an innocent face.

"Pfft!"

"Eww, looks like I gotta get dirty," Cindy said.

The survivors swim to the other end of the lake.

"That wasn't so bad wasn't it?" Kevin told them.

"Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!" Yoko happily said.

"We'll do that once we get outta here…and the water should be clean." Cindy told them.

The survivors enter the other path.

"It's a cottage. C'mon. There could be some stuff we could use." Kevin told them.

Yoko sees a file that piqued her curiosity.

"Huh? What's this?"

Yoko gets the file she saw and they proceed to the cottage.

"Hey. There's a key on top of that table," Cindy said.

Cindy takes the Alligator Key.

"It's another one of those," Kevin thought as he takes the Mr. Raccoon Medal.

"Hey hey hey! I found a hunting rifle," David excitingly said but "But it's empty."

"By the way, take whatever ammo you can find here. We'll need to stock up on those."

The survivors get out of the cottage. Cindy unlocks the locked door with the Alligator Key.

"We're back at the concourse," David said.

"We should enter the office," Yoko told them.

The survivors enter the office.

"What do we do here?" David asked.

"I found this file. It has the passcode for the office to turn on the power supply. It says "39DJ,"" Yoko said.

"I also found two coin-like things, similar to the one beside that mascot statue. I saw a number beside it and there is a hole on top of it. So I thought what if I put these Emblem Medals inside the mascot statue, we might unlock something," Kevin said.

""39DJ?" I'll try that on the computer," Cindy told them.

She goes to the computer types in "39DJ". The power is turned on.

"Good," Kevin said.

"Um, Kevin, may I borrow those?" David asked.

"Sure."

Kevin gives the Mr. Raccoon Medals to David.

"Thanks, man." David said as he "feeds" the Mr. Raccoon statue with the medals. Two panels appeared beside the table.

"Panels?" David thought to himself.

"Um, David, I think I can walk now." Yoko said.

"Um, ok."

David drops Yoko and she is able to stand up straight.

"Thank you."

"You're ankle's fine now, huh? Um, do me a favor. Will you stand on the panel over there for me?" David told her as he points the panel.

"Sure."

Yoko stands on the left panel while David stands on the other. The picture frame nearby moved upwards revealing the Lion Key.

"It's a key."

David gets the key and gets out of the room.

"Hey! I found a key," David told them.

"What's it for?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know. Let's try the one in the South Concourse," Kevin told them

"We may have to split up," Yoko said.

"Why?"

"I want to cage that damn elephant now that we turned the power on!"

"Well, I saw a puzzle at the Terrarium Dome. I'll go there."

"And that leaves me and Cindy to go to the South Concourse," David told them.

"Let's do this and get outta here!"

The survivors split up.

Note: Sorry if the chapter is pretty Scooby-Doo-esque. :)

At Kevin…

Kevin slaps himself.

"Darn bugs!"

Kevin goes up.

"Oooh! What does this button do?" Kevin wondered and pressed the button. The button lit…"Hmm…what if?"

Kevin wanders around the Terrarium Dome and activates another panel. He tried to go to another one but a flower called "Rafflesia" is blocking his way.

"There's gotta be a way to go through here," he thought. He looked around if he can find something he can use to get through. He saw a crate nearby that he can use to get past.

"Just have to push this crate to crush that corpse lily," he thought again.

After crushing the Rafflesia, he went down, climbed the crate and activated the panel. He heard something open. Kevin takes the Blue Emblem Medal.

"Huh? This'll be of help!"

At Yoko…

Yoko waits at the Elephant Stage.

"Wait'll I trap that damn elephant!"

The zombie elephant appears.

"Here goes."

Yoko operates the console and successfully traps the elephant.

"That's what you get for stepping on my ankle!"

Yoko goes to the Connecting Passage, goes down the stairs and uses the door that leads to the Elephant Stage. She saw ammo near the gate.

"Rifle Bullets…and shotgun shells," she thought and starts to collect the ammo.

At David and Cindy…

"Ahhh!" Cindy screamed.

"Down here!"

David and Cindy evade a zombie lioness and rush down to the ladder.

"That was close," David said.

"Tell me about it."

Cindy spots a hole.

"What say we crawl to that vent hole?" Cindy asked, pointing to the vent hole.

"Don't you think we should use that door?"

"It's not safe with that lion around."

David and Cindy use the vent hole. They see another lioness inside.

"This is not good," David said.

The lioness spots David and Cindy.

"Stay back!"

Cindy hind behind a cage and David shoots the lioness many times while avoiding every attack she does. The zombie lioness dies after.

"Let's go."

David and Cindy proceed. David goes to the Stage and Cindy stays.

"Hmmm?" Cindy wondered. She saw a panel and operates the console for the forklift. Cindy runs toward where the crate lid was.

"An emblem?"

At David…

"What's that?"

David looks at the small cave. He cannot see it clearly. He operates the lights.

"Here we go."

David sees a zombie lioness.

"Shit!"

At Kevin…

Kevin and Yoko meet at the South Concourse.

"Found anything?" Kevin asked her.

"I found some Shotgun Shells and a couple of Rifle Bullets."

"I found this Blue Emblem. I still don't know what to do with it."

Later, the survivors meet at the Front Gate Plaza. David kills a lioness with a shotgun.

Cindy sees a hole where she can insert something. "Ummm? Is this what the Red Emblem is for?" she thought to herself.

Cindy fits the Red Emblem on the hole.

"Ok?" Kevin said bewildered.

Kevin fits the Blue Emblem on the other hole. The gate opens.

"Yoko, take this shotgun. You'll need it," David said, giving the Shotgun to Yoko.

"Thanks. Um, you can have these," Yoko showed him some rifle ammo and he took it.

"Thanks man."

The survivors proceed to the Entrance.

"There's the train. Now let's get the hell outta here," Kevin told them.

The survivors proceed but a zombie lion and a zombie lioness ambushed them.

"Oh no!"

"You guys handle the lioness. Me and Yoko will take care of this one," David told Kevin and Cindy.

Kevin and Cindy shoot the lioness. It wasn't enough to stun her and the lioness started to pounce on them.

"Watch out!" Cindy shouted to warn Kevin.

"What?"

Cindy evades the lioness but Kevin was hit.

"Kevin!"

"Kill her!"

Cindy shoots the lioness. The lioness pounces on Cindy but Cindy evaded it and shoots her for the last time. The lioness dies. Cindy heals Kevin.

"Thanks."

The lion pounces on David and Yoko and they evaded it.

"Get outta here!" David said.

David and Yoko shoot at the lion. The lion retreats and jumps at the rooftops.

"Die, coward!"

David shoots at the lion. The lion falls down and dies.

"Good. Now let get outta here!" David said.

The survivors proceed to the train.

"I'm so scared," Cindy said.

"Where do you think we're heading?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know," David said.

Suddenly, the train stopped as if it hit something strong in the way. The survivors fall down to their knees on the ground.

"When is this all gonna end?" Yoko thought to herself.

Virus gauge: Kevin-38, David-32, Cindy-27, Yoko-19.


	6. Underbelly

Chapter 6: Underbelly

The survivors are stuck in the streets running away from zombies from the train crash. They run as fast as they can, eluding zombies after zombies and they end up underground.

"I wanna get outta here now," Yoko said, panting very fast.

"It's not safe up there. We go down instead," Kevin told them.

The survivors go down deeper into the subway until…

"Um, I think I need to go to the bathroom," David said.

The survivors proceed to the bathrooms. (With a French accent) At the Women's bathroom…

"Ah! I feel completely recharged," Cindy refreshingly said.

"Let's wait outside until the guys are done," Yoko said, while flushing the toilet inside the cubicle.

(With a French accent) At the Men's bathroom…

"Are you done yet?" David asked Kevin as he flushes the urinal and zips his fly. Kevin is sitting on the toilet.

"Kill me!"

"You ate too much at the bar, didn't you?"

"Oh. Uh. Whoa, Nelly."

(With a French accent) Outside…

"What took you so long?" Cindy asked Kevin and David.

"It's because Kevin had to-" David's sentence was cut off by Kevin.

"It's nothing guys. We just drank PLENTY of water." Kevin said.

"Rrrrright…" Cindy said.

"Let's go down. There may be a key to that door," Yoko said.

"How'd you know that it's locked?" Kevin asked.

"I already checked that door when the two of you were inside the bathroom."

The survivors go down and inside the train. Inside, David saw the Employee Key on the seat.

"It's a key…" David thought and takes it.

The survivors go back and David uses the Employee Key.

"Don't need this anymore…" he thought.

David throws away the key. The survivors enter.

"Let's split up and look for clues," Kevin told them.

"I told you, WE'RE NOT PLAYING SCOOBY DOO!" David angrily said at him.

The survivors split up. Cindy enters the Control Room. She reads the file nearby.

"What emblems?" she thought to herself.

David, Kevin and Yoko are near the bathrooms.

"Let's check here. There may be something we can use," David said, pointing at the Men's Staff Restroom.

"I'll go here," Yoko said, pointing to the Women's Staff Restroom.

David and Kevin enter the Men's Staff Restroom while Yoko enters the Women's Staff Restroom.

David sees a file nearby and reads it. "Why is the word "Card" highlighted?" he thought to himself.

(With a French accent) At the Women's Staff Restroom…

A woman is dragged up the ceiling and she screams real loud.

"I'll help you!"

Yoko grabs the woman's legs and tries to pull her down. But the force was so strong it pulled the woman along with Yoko. They were pulled completely up. After a few minutes, Yoko falls down from above and lands on her ass.

"Ouch!"

Later, the survivors meet.

"Find anything?" Kevin asked them.

"Zilch," Yoko replied.

"I found a file. It's something about emblems and we can use that to escape," Cindy said.

"Let's go to places we haven't been," Kevin told them.

"In here?" David said, pointing to the Break Room. Suddenly, he saw a zombie behind Cindy. He aims his gun and Cindy thinks she's going to get shot. Cindy is shocked. David fires the gun and hits…the zombie behind Cindy.

Cindy closed her eyes and noticed that she's still alive. She sees the zombie knocked down near her feet.

"Thanks," she thanked him.

"Whatever."

The survivors enter the Break Room. David checks on a locked locker.

"I need a passcode. Passcode? Card?" David thought. He inputs "Card" on the locker and opens it. He sees a key inside it.

"A key? For what?" He thought. He gets the B2F Key as he knows that he'll need it.

"Lemme see that," Yoko said, looking at the key in David's hands. "It says "B2F.""

"Maybe it's for the blue door at the far end. Let's check it out," Kevin said.

The survivors proceed to the blue door at the far end. David unlocks the door.

The survivors go down and into the Stairwell. They are at the B2F passage.

"Where do we go now?" Cindy asked them. They saw the nearest room which piqued their curiosity. They had the urge to enter it, which is the Refuse Dump. There were lots of giant fleas.

"Ahh! Giant fleas!" Yoko shouted.

Everyone screams like women and they exit the Refuse Dump as fast as they can. Outside, the survivors pant tiredly.

"We are NOT going back there!" Yoko said.

"Straight?" Kevin asked them.

The survivors proceed to the Emergency Power Room.

David sees two valve handles and takes one of them. "I'll take one of these. I'll go to the Pump Room and fix the pipes."

"Alright," Kevin said.

David proceeds to the Pump Room while the other three wait inside the Power Room. Cindy got curious with a switch nearby.

"What does this switch do?"

Cindy flips the switch. At the Pump Room…

"Hmmm."

David gets electrocuted.

"What the hell! I gotta get outta this goddamn water!"

David runs…and gets electrocuted…again.

"Ugh!"

David uses the Valve Handle on the hole and the water drains.

"Whew," David said.

Kevin, Yoko and Cindy go out of the Emergency Power Room and meet with David.

"I think the water's gone," Kevin said.

"Damn water, always electrocuting me!" David complained.

"So that switch was the one that turned on the power." Yoko said.

"What switch?"

"Nothing!" Cindy quickly reacted.

"The one that Cindy flipped," Yoko said.

"No wonder why I got electrocuted by that water," David angrily said.

"I didn't mean it!" Cindy shouted at him.

"Why I oughta-"

"Hey! Both of you get a grip!" Kevin told them.

"Ok!" David and Cindy innocently said to Kevin and halos appeared on their head.

"You guys better do that. Well, let's go to the train," Kevin said.

Kevin and Yoko proceed. David and Cindy's halos turn into horns and they glare at each other. At the Platform, a megabyte appears. The survivors scream like women.

"In the train! NOW!" Kevin quickly told them.

The survivors run to the Subway Car.

"Whew! Anybody hurt?" Kevin asked them.

"We're fine," David said. "I really wish Cindy got hurt though," he said under his breath.

"I heard that," Cindy said.

Cindy attempted to hurt David but suddenly, a train can be heard coming from afar.

"A train?" Yoko wondered.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

The train goes out of control and crashes beside the train the survivors are in. The sparks from the crash caused a fire as well and released nerve gas in the Platform. The survivors get out of the train.

"Fleas," David shouted and started shooting at the fleas.

"Hey! You had to mimic the two of us all along!" Cindy said.

"Um, it came out of my mouth?"

"Oh, please. Don't be such a drama queen,"

"Let's get outta here! This gas is annoying!" Yoko said.

The survivors proceed to the Employee Passage. They fought countless megabytes and make their way to the Breaker Room.

"Uh, what are we doing here?" David asked.

"I went here when we split up a while ago. So that means that the console should now be on now that I turned the power on. I'll try to put the power back to the warehouse so that we can enter it," Cindy said.

Cindy goes to the console and solves the puzzle.

"I think it's open," Cindy told them.

The survivors proceed to the Warehouse. David sees some Repair Tape on the floor.

"It's repair tape. I can use this to repair the hole on the pipe in the pump room…" he said.

"Why not use your own tape?" Kevin asked.

"I may need it for our survival."

Nearby, Cindy is having trouble pushing a crate.

"It's too heavy. Yoko, help me push this," she told her.

"Ok."

Yoko and Cindy push the heavy crate together. After pushing it, Cindy climbs the crate and gets the Assault Rifle.

"Thanks Yoko," Cindy said.

"Ok."

The survivors proceed to the Pump Room.

"I'll just have to tape the hole," David said.

He tapes the hole and uses the valve handle on the hole nearby. The fire in the Platform dies.

"What was that for?" Kevin asked.

"The entire platform is on fire. Not to mention, that's also the reason why there's gas around."

The survivors get out but Yoko trips on the Emblem of Founder. Everyone looks at Yoko.

"Is that one of the emblems?" Cindy looked at it.

"What emblems?" Kevin asked.

"THAT emblem," David replied, pointing to it, as he takes the emblem.

"What's it for?" David asked Cindy.

"It's for the train. Let's go back to the train and put this emblem on it."

The survivors proceed to the train.

"I'll check what was in the fire," David told them.

David proceeds to the where the fire was and finds another Emblem of Founder. David takes it.

"I found another one…" he thought. He went back to the other side to rejoin the others, who are shooting at a megabyte.

"David! Watch out!" his comrades warned him.

"Watch what?"

A megabyte attached itself unto David and starts to suck his blood.

"Help! Get it offa me! Help! Help!" he ran around in circles.

Kevin tries to aim but is having a hard time because David keeps moving. The megabyte sucks more of David's blood. The megabyte lost its grip and grows.

"OH MY GOD!" the survivors said simultaneously.

Kevin, Yoko and Cindy run inside the train while David rushed to the coupling and inserted the Emblem of Founders. David threw a monkey wrench at the megabyte and ran inside the train. At the Subway Car…

"Whew! Guys, I already inserted the emblems," David said to them.

"Now let's get outta here,"

Suddenly, a giant flea's arm crashed through one of the windows and kidnapped Cindy. The Subway Car tilts slightly and Cindy is knocked out cold and is carried by it.

"What the hell was that?" David asked.

"I don't know. Whatever that is, let's just activate this and get outta here," Kevin said.

Yoko noticed that Cindy's gone. "Where's Cindy?"

"Cindy? Wasn't she there a while ago?"

David saw one of the glass windows is broken. "Um, why is this window broken?"

The survivors proceed to the East Tunnel.

Cindy is having trouble shooting at the Gigabyte "Help! Help me! Somebody help me!"

"Relax. We're here," Kevin said.

"Guys, you have to help me. That…thing over there is blocking our escape route. If we don't kill her, she might try to chase us while we're on the train."

"Enough chit chat! Let's kill that bitch before the train activates!" David told them.

The survivors shoot at the megabytes. Yoko sees that the gigabyte is summoning four megabytes to roll at them.

"Watch out! Swarm!" she told them.

The survivors scatter around and evaded the rolling megabytes. They shoot at the gigabyte.

"Get lost!" Cindy said with anger.

After a few shots or so, the gigabyte dies. Suddenly, the survivors hear an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen: The train will be departing shortly. Passengers waiting for the next train should stand beyond the yellow line."

The voice keeps on repeating.

"C'mon! We gotta get to the train!" Kevin told them

The survivors are at the platform. However, megabytes are blocking their way.

"Hey! Get out! We need to board the train!"

The survivors shoot at the megabytes.

"Let's go inside! Now!"

The survivors rush to the train but they are too late. The train left without them.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Kevin shouted very loud. He landed on his ass and started to cry thinking that they'll turn into zombies soon.

David, Yoko and Cindy sit on the edge of the platform claiming that they lose hope.

"We're gonna turn into zombies here sooner or later," David said.

"Don't say that. I'm sure we'll leave this subway."

"So what say we do our things we want to do before we die?"

"Well, all I want to do is to graduate college."

"You can't do that now. It's too dangerous to go back to the streets and go to the university…as if there's someone alive to graduate you."

"What about Kevin? What does he want to do?"

"I know."

"What's that?"

"Kevin wants to have sex with "Little-Miss-Blondie" here."

Cindy overheard David's insult on her. "Excuse me!" They started to argue ignoring Yoko between them.

"Why? You ARE blonde!"

"Hey!"

"Shut up, dumbass!"

"I'm not dumb!"

"Yes you are, blondie!"

"Hey! Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb!"

"Yes you are! ALL blondes are dumb!"

"No, I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

Yoko couldn't stand the two of them arguing. They act like they don't care about what's happening around. "Hey! The two of you! Stop it!" Yoko interfered.

"Tch. Fine. I'd love to hurt that bitchy blonde."

"That's it!" Cindy angrily said.

Cindy got angry and stood up and went behind him and pulled his ponytail. She dragged him and David can't stand the pain. He grabbed his folding knife and slashed Cindy's left arm causing her to let go.

"Ouch!" Cindy moaned as she touched the slash. She tried to reach for one of her bandages but David strangled her.

She could barely breathe and she strangled David as well. They fell on the floor and went rolling around and landed on the railroad tracks. Yoko helplessly watched them. She couldn't help them.

David and Cindy are on the railroad tracks. She kicked David on his gut that launched him away from her. David got angry and started to do a knife combo on her. She was able to dodge the first two slashes but the she got hit by the third one and it hit the side of her body. She was stunned and David spun around and slashed her on her bust and launched her away.

Cindy felt something on her ass when she landed. David intended to kill her but…

"Wait!" Cindy told him. She reached for the item under her which is a Ventilation Tower Key.

"I found a key. Maybe we can use it to escape?" Cindy stood up and handed over the key to David. "Here. You keep it."

"No way! You just crap that outta you!"

"NO I DID NOT!" Cindy is so angry that it blew her top. She stood up and kicked David's crotch. David groaned in pain, touched his crotch and fell down to his knees.

"You want some more!" Cindy said.

"STOP IT!" Yoko said. Cindy looked at her gloomy face. "I don't want you guys to fight anymore. I don't want to die, nor do I want you guys to die. Please, stop this senseless fight."

Yoko looked down, thinking what to do next. "Cindy, may I borrow that key?"

Cindy gave the Ventilation Tower Key to Yoko. She goes to Kevin, who had just finished crying as he wipes the tears in his face.

"Kevin?" Yoko said.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Do you still know any place we haven't explored?"

There was silence for a moment…until Kevin answered her. "There's a locked room in the Power Room. Why?"

"You think we can open it with this?" Yoko showed the key to him.

"Whatever," Kevin stood up. "Let's go." Kevin left the platform and Yoko followed him. They proceed to the Power Room while avoiding megabytes and zombies while David and Cindy stayed for a while.

"Hey. I'm sorry," Cindy apologized. She knelt down in front of David.

"Damn!" he cursed. He was still touching his crotch and a tear came out of his left eye due to the pain.

"C'mon. Stop crying," she comforted him. Cindy went near him and hugged him. David couldn't do anything. He just hugged her back. "C'mon. Kevin and Yoko are waiting for us."

David and Cindy stood up and she healed David and herself.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry, too."

David and Cindy proceed to the Power Room as fast as they could where Kevin and Yoko are waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" Kevin asked.

"Sorry. Me and David had to do some chit chat," Cindy apologized.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's see if this key works."

Kevin uses the Ventilation Tower Key. The survivors proceed to the ventilation while avoiding megabytes. At the ventilation tower…

"Here!" Kevin told them, pointing to the nearest ladder.

The survivors climb the nearest ladder and they made it at the top.

"Ok, now what do we do?" Kevin asked them.

Yoko goes near an object that has the same Emblem of Founders engraved on it. She sees a Model Train Wheel near it.

"I just put this here and I just turn it," she thought. She used the Model Train Wheel and a ladder nearby starts to descend. David saw the ladder.

"C'mon. Let's go," he told them.

The survivors climb the ladder and see a lonely road on their way.

"Wonder where it leads?" Cindy thought.

Virus gauge: Kevin-45, David-50, Cindy-47, Yoko-28


	7. Flashback

Note: I'm sorry if I haven't updated this fanfic for a long time. I got lazy and I needed to know the files in the game to create this fanfic.

Chapter 7: Flashback

The survivors are in a cottage trying to figure out what to do. The cottage is in a forest filled with plant zombies.

Kevin is searching around and finds some ammo.

"Don't you think that's stealing?" Yoko asked.

"If you want to live, you have to steal anything important."

A man appears inside the cottage.

"I don't get many visitors around here. I hear that this city is in quite of a state right about now. Well, there is an old road that leads to the neighboring town. It's easy to get lost, I'm afraid. Let me show you the way. Let's hope that no one gets hurt. It's not like there's a decent hospital around here after all," he giggled.

"Hospital? Should we follow him?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know," Kevin replied. Guess it can't hurt to follow him. You guys know what to do when he does anything stupid.

The survivors follow Al.

"Let's cross this bridge," Al told them.

"It doesn't look safe," Yoko reacted.

"Come on. There's nothing to be afraid of," Al giggled.

David sighed.

The survivors follow Al but he disappears after they have crossed the bridge.

"Where is he?" David asked.

"Let's just enter," Cindy said.

The survivors enter the abandoned hospital.

Cindy proceeds to the Reception Office but the door opens by force and a man wearing a black cloth covering his head, holding an axe appears. Unknown to the survivors, the axe man is actually Al. Al charges at them and the survivors start to panic and run to the nearest door.

"Who the heck was that!" Cindy asked. "He's worse than a zombie!"

Suddenly, Al kicks the door open and starts to attack the survivors. They immediately ran inside the Locker Room.

"What the hell is wrong with that bastard?" Kevin wondered.

"He'll see us here. Let's hide," Cindy told them. She immediately went into the nearest locker and hid inside. Kevin and David did the same. Yoko didn't know what to do since there are no more lockers to hide inside.

She walked backwards but David opened the locker he's hiding in and pulls her inside.

"David!" she complained but David immediately shut her mouth with his finger. Al came inside the Locker Room.

He saw Yoko's knapsack stuck on the locker door and kicked the locker door. Yoko and David were thrown away from the locker due to the impact causing David to lose his balance and his face falls flat on Yoko's chest.

They immediately stood up.

"What do you think you're doing!" Yoko got angry at him.

"Now's not the time to talk about it. There's an axe man on the loose and" Before David could finish his sentence, Yoko slapped his face. She didn't notice Al about to instantly kill her.

"You pervert! I can't believe you would do something like that!"

"Look to your right!"

Yoko looks at her right and sees Al about to instantly kill her. She wasn't able to dodge his attack and her body is cut into half and she dies.

"Shit!" David complained. He quickly threw 2 wrenches on the locker doors Kevin and Cindy was on and immediately went out of the Locker Room and into the Reception Office.

The wrenches opened the locker doors throwing Kevin and Cindy out of the lockers. They saw Al and immediately ran away. They saw David and followed him into the Reception Office.

"Where's Yoko?" Cindy asked.

"…" David couldn't say anything. He couldn't tell his friends the truth.

"I…don't know." David told them.

Kevin notices a tear in David's eye.

"Is that a tear?" Kevin asked him.

"Huh?" David turned his back and immediately wipes the tear on his eye.

"Don't tell me she's" Kevin was interrupted when somebody opened the door…who is Yoko.

"There you are!" Yoko said.

David saw her and immediately hugged her.

"I thought you were dead," David said to her but Yoko pushed him away from her.

"What the hell were you thinking! Purposely losing your balance just to feel my chest with your face! You hentai!" Yoko got really angry at him and he started slapping David. David could only just defend himself.

Kevin and Cindy laughed at them fighting. "He sure is a lucky guy."

David got pissed a lot and he grabbed Yoko and pushed his body on her. He restrained her and kissed her on her lips. Yoko felt calm and relaxed by his lips.

"Oh…kay?" Kevin said.

"And to think that was the best part," Cindy said as she sat on the hollow crate nearby. The crate was very weak and she accidentally crushed it. She rubbed her aching bum.

"Ouch,"

"What's that?" Kevin pointed beside her.

"It's a shotgun," Cindy said and took it. "I'll need this baby."

"No, that one," Kevin said, pointing to the notebook beside her.

"Oh…" Cindy grabbed the notebook and starts reading it. "Are the doctors in this hospital trying to kill the patients?"

"That's mean," Yoko said.

"Enough said. Let's check out this room," Kevin told them, pointing to the Examination Room. They proceed inside and see a plant zombie.

"This is new," Kevin said.

"But it ain't no different! Kill it!" David told them. Kevin aimed his .45 auto and did a potshot. Kevin blew the tip of his gun.

"Sssssssmokin'!" Kevin said. Cindy sat on the desk and feels something sharp.

"Ouch!" Cindy quickly stood up and sees a Syringe with a solvent inside and the solvent is injected inside her.

"You alright?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fine," Cindy said, feeling dazed.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Kelvin."

"Kelvin? It's Kevin," David told her.

"Thanks for the tip, Davis."

"It's David."

"Whatever," Cindy said. She looks at Yoko.

"Why hello, Yaku. You're so adorable. You look like a cat," she said to her.

"Yaku? It's Yoko," Yoko told her.

"Whatever," Cindy wasn't herself. She lost her balance and leaned on Kevin.

"She's not herself," Kevin said. David saw an empty Syringe on her backside.

"That explains it," David said as he takes the Syringe. "We're gonna need another one of these if we want to get out but this one's empty,"

Yoko saw a peculiar room boarded with…boards. She pushed it and the boards are broken into pieces. She went inside and saw a Syringe with a solvent inside. "I found another one."

"Let's leave this place," David told them. They went to the Main Building 1F Hall. Kevin however was dragging Cindy. She wasn't walking. Her legs are dragged on the floor. They saw Al and he charged at them.

"Get lost!" Kevin said. He used Cindy as a weapon and starts to swing at him. Al got hurt a lot and immediately left after.

"Oh…kay," David said.

"She wasn't herself anyway," Kevin said.

"I want a Mr. Raccoon doll," Cindy said, totally oblivious.

They proceed to the Main Building B1F Hall. They saw a vine with a swelling part.

"Do I have to?" Yoko asked.

"Do it," David replied.

Yoko used the Syringe on the swelling part of the plant. The plant dies and the survivors proceed to the Pharmacy. Yoko saw a large container that has the same solvent.

"David, do you have the other Syringe?" she asked.

"It's with me,"

"May I have it?"

"Here you go." David gave the empty Syringe to Yoko. Yoko filled the two empty Syringes.

David saw 3 empty Chemical Bottles. He filled it as well. Kevin was having problems with Cindy.

"I have no choice," he said. He slammed the back of Cindy's head onto a wall. This regained her consciousness.

"What happened?" Cindy asked.

"We lost you. You went ballistic," Kevin said.

"Oh…kay. What do we do?" Cindy wondered and starts to look around the place. She saw a key with a blue tag and takes it.

"It says "Auxiliary,"" Cindy read the tag.

"Great, you found a key," Kevin said. "Let's leave this place and look for a locked door.

The survivors leave the Pharmacy and enter the Intensive Care Unit. They saw the giant plant.

"Eww! I'm outta here," Cindy complained as she left the room.

"I'm gonna hurl," David said as he left the room.

"Barf!" Yoko pretended to barf as she left the room.

"Oh that is just sick!" Kevin complained as he left the room. They found the locked room and enter it. Yoko saw a plant zombie and pushes it away. The plant zombie released poison mist that instantly poisoned the four of them.

"Nice going," Kevin said as he did a potshot on the zombie. Cindy then purged the poison inside them.

"What about you?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fine."

The survivors continue onwards but a plant tentacle grabs Cindy's leg. She got annoyed and shakes it off and kicks it.

"Crud!" she complained.

The others were waiting for her. Cindy caught up with them.

"What took you so long?" David asked.

"Nothing."

The survivors climb the ivy and enter the Maintenance Access Route. They make their way and see two Evilshades blocking the ladder.

"It's spitting poison," Kevin said. "Better get rid of them first."

David found a pesticide spray and combined it with his lighter. He sprayed the Evilshades and it died.

"There. Let's go," David said.

They climb up the ladder.

"You ok?" Kevin asked Cindy.

"I'm fine. I just took a blue herb that I found a while ago," she replied.

Nearby, they saw Al. They got scared when they saw him.

"Rrrrrragh!" Al said, charging towards them. He was able to slash Kevin and David but Yoko and Cindy dodged him. Yoko crawled away and fell down. As she falls, she immediately grabbed onto the ladder.

Cindy ran away as well. She fell down and grabbed onto the ladder. They couldn't help the boys. Al just continued slashing the two with his axe. Kevin got too weak and fell down. David got angry and started throwing wrenches at him and he sprayed Al with the Flame Spray. Al ran away and David helped Kevin. They were wounded and got blood covered on their torn uniforms.

"I hope they're alright…" Yoko said to Cindy. They climbed the ladder and saw David shouldering Kevin.

"You guys take it easy now," Cindy said. "Yoko, could you search around this area if there's anything you can do to escape?"

Yoko decided to check around. She climbed the ivy and saw a plant with a swelling part. She proceeded to inject it but 2 wasps attacked her. She dodged their attacks but they were too fast. One of them stung her on her ass.

"Hey! What the fuck do you guys think you're doing!" she got angry and started shooting at them. "Stupid wasps."

She injected the chemical on the swelling part of the plant.

Meanwhile, Cindy is busy healing David.

"You sure you're alright?" she asked, cleaning the blood all over his body.

"I'm fine…or maybe not. Stupid bastard!"

"There. I've finished healing you. You should be fine now."

Cindy went to Kevin and started healing him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm gonna die."

"Don't say that."

"Do you think we'll make it out of the town?"

"I just wish we do."

Yoko appeared. "Um, guys, I saw a plant that has a swelling part as well. I injected a solvent and the same thing happened but I saw some debris fall down and I saw a hole," she said to them.

"Then let's go there," Kevin replied. He and Cindy go down and jump into the hole. David and Yoko follow. As the two follow them, David asked Yoko something.

"Um, how were you able to survive that instant kill the bastard did?"

"Oh," Yoko shows him her Charm. "I always carry this with me. It's a good luck charm."

They fall down and continue their way until Yoko trips on an axe.

"Yoko?" David saw her.

"I'm fine. An axe tripped me."

"An axe!" Kevin said in shock. "Gimme that!" he got the axe near Yoko. "That bastard dies!"

They continue their way and see a door they can use to escape. They proceed to open it but vines shut it tight.

"Damn," David got annoyed. He kicked and hit something. He looked at it and it's the Administrator's Key. He took it with him.

"Where do you think we should use it?" David asked.

"Let's go somewhere we haven't been," Kevin replied.

They continue their way and they see Al near the stairs. Kevin saw him and immediately rushed towards him and started hacking him with the axe. Al was surprised when he saw the axe. He immediately ran away soon. The survivors proceed to the top.

David saw the Administrator's Office. He saw a locked door and used the key. He entered it. Kevin and Yoko follow him. Cindy saw a Grenade Launcher nearby with Flame Rounds in it. She took it with her.

Inside, Yoko saw a panel.

"What does this panel do?"

She pushed it and the book case opened.

"A secret passage…" she murmured. The survivors proceed and Kevin saw a file. He reads it.

"So this hospital was closed down due to illegal drugs in this place. Maybe this is the reason why this place has mutated vegetables everywhere," he thought to himself. He followed his friends. He saw them at the rooftop jump into a hole into Room 202. He followed them.

"Anything here?" Kevin asked.

"Not much. Just the same plant zombies we saw," David replied.

The survivors proceed to the other room. David saw another swelling part of the plant. He used a syringe on it.

"By the way, what do we do now?" David asked.

"Remember the door in the Storage Room?" Kevin said.

"That's where we escape, right?" Cindy said.

"But that door's been blocked by plants," Yoko said.

"So we find the source of those plants," David said.

"That source should be…" Kevin said.

They immediately proceed to the Intensive Care Unit.

"That should be the source," Kevin said.

"It looks like some woman's reproductive system," David said.

"Let's just finish this shall we?"

The survivors proceed on attacking the plant. Every time they attacked it, debris falls from the ceiling. It was hard to avoid it but they couldn't give up. They ran out of ammo.

"I'm out," Kevin said.

"So am I," Yoko said.

"Same here," David said.

"We can still make it," Cindy said. She took her Grenade Launcher and started shooting at the plant. The plant wilts and it spits out a corpse.

"That is JUST SICK!" Kevin said. David barfs at the sight.

"Eww," Cindy said.

"Let's just get outta here," Yoko told them.

The place is about to collapse. They went out of the Intensive Care Unit and into the Auxiliary Building 1F Hall but Yoko saw a file and read it as fast as she can. She followed them where Al was there and he immediately attacked them. They all got hit numerous times. Kevin got weak and fell down again. Al readies himself to do an instant kill on Kevin.

"NO!" Cindy exclaimed. She got her Herb Case and started eating the herbs inside it. She dodged the attacks of Al and took the axe from Kevin. She started attacking him. Al got severely wounded by her attacks and ran away into the Intensive Care Unit.

Note: You may want to guess what show this part is from.

"Damn! We have to go!" David said. He carried Kevin and they ran towards the exit.

Inside the Intensive Care Unit, Al saw the corpse, who is Dorothy, his wife.

"So there you are, my dear," he said, going near the corpse. "My dear, dear Dorothy." He hugged the corpse. "I'll never leave your side again." The hospital collapses.

The survivors are at the River Bank, resting for a while.

"That hospital's so freaky. I couldn't imagine things like that," Kevin said.

"That place was closed due to the things happened there. They used operation on patients that will kill them," David said.

"The place had drugs that were made from Umbrella, but why?" Yoko said.

"That corpse got diagnosed and that axe man killed people for her," Cindy said.

They sat near the River Bank taking a break. Every move Al did to them got their clothes filled with blood and rips and they had cuts, wounds and bruises all over their bodies.

"Um, I could use a bath," Kevin said.

"At a time like this?" David asked.

"Actually, I could use a bath, too," Yoko said.

"And I need to fix my clothes," Kevin said. "Anybody got some sewing stuff or whatever?" he asked.

"I think I have something you'll need," Cindy said. She got a plastic bag from her pocket that contains a black spool, a needle and laundry soap. "I went shopping yesterday."

Kevin saw the items. "All of these things fit inside your pocket?" he asked.

So the survivors decided to take a break in the River Bank. They are in their underwears. They are bathing at the River Bank. Yoko is leaning on David holding his arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I did earlier," David apologized.

"Oh, think nothing of it," Yoko said, caressing his torso.

Kevin and Cindy are at a different side of the river.

"So, how are you?" Cindy asked him.

"I feel a little better," Kevin said to her. "I could use a massage."

"Sure. I'll do that later."

After relaxing at the river, David starts to wash their clothes. He washed off the blood and stain in the clothes.

"Do you need any help with that?" Yoko asked.

"Um, sure. Just iron the ones I've finished," he replied.

"With what?"

"Um…" David took his tool box and looked for a small piece of iron and used his Lighter on it to heat it up. "Here. Use this," David said, giving the iron (no, not the iron used for ironing; just a small piece) to Yoko. She started "ironing" the clothes.

Meanwhile, Cindy is massaging Kevin's back. He loved the feeling of Cindy touching his naked back thinking that he'd make a good wife. He felt soothed.

At David and Yoko

"I've "ironed" the clothes," Yoko said.

"Um, ok. Now sew the holes," David ordered her.

"Sure," Yoko said. She helped David sew the clothes.

Later, they got dressed.

"I think we better go back to the city for some help," Kevin told them.

"Where in the city?" Cindy asked.

"At the R.P.D. They should help us out. We may need to help them as well," Kevin said.

Virus gauge: Kevin-61, David-65, Cindy-59, Yoko-47


	8. Desperate Times

Chapter 8: Desperate Times

At the East Office

Marvin shows a map to his colleagues that leads to an escape route.

"This statue should have an escape route that will lead us outside the building," Marvin told them.

"And that'll get us out of here?" Rita, one of the officers asked.

"It should, but it's so narrow you might be the only one who can fit in. Alright, let's get to work."

Marvin spoke with the survivors. "We'll keep the monsters around the building busy while you four try to search for the 5 plates. By the way, when you see nerve gas around the rooms, leave that room immediately or use Nerve Gas Neutralizers scattered around the building."

"Where would the plates be?" David asked him.

"Kevin should help you with that." Marvin left the East Office and he and Rita went to the Main Hall.

"So where do we start?" Cindy asked Kevin.

"Well…"

At the Autopsy Room

Cindy is searching around. She saw a Handgun HP and takes it with her.

"I wonder if there really is a plate here," she thought to herself. She searched around and saw the Emerald Plate. She takes it with her but as she took it, zombie arms grabbed her.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Get offa me, you crud! Help me!" she panicked and panicked and she crossed the zombie arms and immediately left the Autopsy Room. She couldn't breathe normally. She was tense as hell. Suddenly, the speaker warns something.

Caution! Warning! Caution!

Nerve gas flooded the corridor.

"Oh come on!" Cindy complained. She immediately went into the Substation Room. She saw a zombie and immediately killed it with her Handgun HP.

"I need ammo," she said. She saw a drawer and opened it. She saw a pack of Handgun Rounds and a Secret File.

At the Waiting Room

David is in the rooftop side of the Waiting Room.

"Meh, all I got is some ammo and a few herbs and I couldn't find a plate," he complained.

Yoko appeared from the main hall side of the Waiting Room.

"Hi David!" she happily greeted.

"Whaddya doing here?" he asked.

"Well, just searching. Kevin said that there's one here, possibly on top of that shelf," she said, pointing at the shelf. "I can't reach it though."

David saw an item box. "You can use this." He pushed the box and Yoko climbed it. She saw the Ruby Plate and took it.

"Thanks David," she said as she went down from the item box.

Caution! Warning! Caution! Nerve gas appeared inside the Waiting Room.

"Goddammit!" David complained.

"I feel like I'm gonna barf," Yoko said. "I don't have a Nerve Gas Neutralizer! David! You have one, right?"

"Hold on!" David panicky dig around his pockets looking for a Nerve Gas Neutralizer. He emptied his pockets and found zilch. He then searched underneath his uniform, of all places. He grabbed it and immediately used it.

"Oh thank God," Yoko felt relieved. "David, you still have one of those?"

"Here," David tossed a canister to Yoko.

"Thanks," she said. "By the way, why did you put that canister under your shirt of all places?"

"Um, nothing."

Kevin is at the East Office opening a safe.

Kevin said while turning the knob, "2…2…3…6."

The safe opened and Kevin obtained the Onyx Plate.

"I wonder how the others are doing…"

At the Hallway

Yoko enters and meets up with David.

"Find anything?" Yoko asked.

"Nothing…"

David and Yoko proceed…and a zombie comes out of the window. It startled the both of them and they ran. As they ran, more zombies busted out of the windows. They ran faster towards the Witness Interrogation Room. They were panting hard.

"Damn zombies!" David cursed. Yoko felt something in her hand. She grabbed it and obtained the Amethyst Plate.

"I found another one," she said.

They saw the interrogation room beside them and saw some weapons and ammo they could use. They saw a vent hole under the table.

"I'll push the table," David said. He pushed it and they crawl into the room.

"There sure are a lot of weapons here," Yoko said. They grabbed everything they need.

"We're gonna need all of these so better save up," David told her.

At the Holding Cells

Cindy meets Ben.

"The secret files! Give it to me," Ben said. Cindy gave the file to Ben.

"Thank you. You can have this," Ben gave her the Sapphire Plate.

At the Main Hall, the survivors put the plates on the statue. The statue raises and reveals a small hole.

"Good work," Marvin told them.

"It was nothing," Kevin replied.

Marvin talked to Rita.

"Take this with you," Marvin gave her a walkie-talkie.

"Leave it to me; I promise I'll be back for help," Rita replied. She crawled inside.

A few moments later…

Marvin waits outside and gets contact from Rita.

"Marvin! I found help. I'll be there in a few minutes," she said.

At the Main Hall

"Do we have enough ammo until we leave the city?" Yoko asked her friends.

"I still have a lot with me," Cindy replied.

"But just in case we ran out again, I'll check out the parking lot for some weapons and ammo. We left a lot there," Kevin said. "You guys wait here."

Kevin activates the shutter and leaves. He saw Marvin killing a zombie.

"Where did that zombie come from?" Kevin asked.

"He crawled from below of all places…" Marvin answered.

Kevin shrugs and went down. He went inside just before the shutter closes.

"This place sure has a lot of stuff," Kevin said. He grabbed as many artillery as he could carry.

Caution! Warning! Caution!

"Oh no you don't!" Kevin said. He immediately used a Nerve Gas Neutralizer.

At the Main Hall

Yoko is reading a novel, Cindy is powdering her face and David is flipping a screwdriver.

Kevin enters.

"I'm back," Kevin said. He distributed the weapons and ammo to his friends equally.

Marvin showed up. "Everyone, wait outside. Help is on the way.

Everyone waits outside…but the zombies were able to bust their way in before help would come.

"Zombies!" Kevin screamed. "Everyone, don't hold back!"

They shot as many zombies as they can.

A zombie bits on Yoko.

"Help!" Yoko screamed. David shot the zombie and Yoko pushed it away.

Another zombie came and rushed to Cindy. Cindy ducked but the zombie grabbed Kevin.

"Ugh!" he moaned. Cindy shot it.

"Thanks," Kevin said.

"Where's the help when you need it?" David asked.

A van appears and reverses towards the entrance. The back door opens and there's Rita and Harry.

"Come on!" Rita told them.

"Hurry!" Harry followed as he saw a zombie about to get up.

The survivors get in.

"Is this everyone? What about Marvin?" Rita asked.

"I'll go look for him," Yoko said. She went down and went inside.

"Yoko!" Cindy said and followed her.

"Hey! You two! Get back here." David told them.

The Front Door opens and Marvin is inside wounded.

"Move! Go, go, go!" Marvin told them.

"Marvin!" Rita called.

"Don't worry about me! Just get going!"

"No way! I'm not leaving you behind!"

Yoko and Cindy rush to the van. Harry saw a zombie about to attack him and immediately left. Yoko and Cindy weren't able to get there.

"Marvin!" Rita screamed.

"Damn! The girls!" Kevin shouted. "Harry, turn back, now!"

"No! We're gonna die if we do!" Harry said.

"Damn! There are survivors still there!"

"I'm sorry. I can't do anything else."

Back at the RPD.

Marvin walks around the Main Hall wounded. "I'm not dead yet…"

Virus gauge: Kevin-71, David-75, Cindy-69, Yoko-57


End file.
